


Finger-Picking, Poem-Writing, and A Crush

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Guitars, Musicians, Other, but like an au, inspired by my gf and i, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night before school started, I stood in my new moms' bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My dad had always made me keep my hair long, because he thought otherwise I looked like a boy. I hated it. The dark blonde waves fell a few inches past my waist, which is why I rarely had them down - usually, I did two French braids. Not anymore, I decided.I took the scissors and cut my hair to my shoulders. It felt good - my head was lighter, and I looked less like a princess from some dumb Disney movie. I looked more like myself, I decided. Then I took the razor and shaved a strip above my ear. Then all of the hair below it fell off. I grinned. I'd always wanted an undercut, and this didn't look half bad. I combed my hair all the way over to the left side, and it looked layered. Cool.Definitely cool. Definitely me.
Relationships: nobinaryXfemale
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off of my lovely gf and I. Not at all like how we met, but the characters and relationship dynamics are based off of us. I don't really have an excuse other than I love her.

The next morning, the first day of school here in Pennsylvania, I felt disoriented when I woke up. Something was off. My hair wasn't brushing against my lower back like it should have been.

When I remembered what I'd done, my eyes went wide. I'd cleaned up after myself, so Eve and Akira couldn't be mad about that, but would they be mad I did this on my own? Would they think I looked too much like a boy? Would they not approve of who I am?

I took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Nat. They're queer, too. Akira has an undercut. You're fine.'

I threw on a pair of white jean shorts and a lavender spaghetti strap, throwing my white jean jacket over it to match. After a moment of thought, I pulled out the two pins I'd come here with: One had a blue, yellow, and pink stripe; the other had yellow, white, purple, and black. I fastened them above my heart, brushed my hair, and added a bit of lip gloss before heading downstairs.

"Hi, Nataly! You ready?" Eve called to me from the kitchen, where she and Akira were apparently making breakfast.

"Almost," I said, taking a deep breath. They'd just adopted me three days ago and knew next to nothing about me. Now was a good time as ever to introduce my queer side to them, and seeing as it was a part of who I was, it needed to happen at some point.

Still taking deep breaths, I walked into the kitchen. Akira and Eve both glanced at me and smiled, then went back to cooking. I was shocked by the lack of reaction.

"So..." I said.

"Yeah?" Eve asked me.

"No comment? I just cut my hair."

"I think it looks good, Nataly," Akari said.

"Can.. can you call me Nat?"

"Sure." Eve pulled three plates from the cabinets. "Do you want to walk to school, or should we drive you?"

"I'll walk," I said, in a daze. They were fine with me cutting my hair!

"Ok, cool," Eve said cheerfully.

Breakfast was so ... normal. They asked me questions about all the school stuff - "What's your favorite subject?" (English) and "Do you think you'll go for any sports?" (no, but if they have a Drama Club I want to look into it.) It took until the end for either of them to mention my coming out of sorts.

"Nice pins," Akira told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, you want us to call you a non binary?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. I would have filled that out on the paperwork they gave me, but I guess they only have male and female choices."

"That's dumb," Akira mumbled.

"Yeah, I - oh! I'm going to be late!"

Eve and Akira both turned around to look at the clock. "Gosh, where did that time go? Guess we're driving you anyways."

"Yeah," I said, putting the dishes in the sink. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my messenger bag.

The drive to school was a short one, during which I was doing a lot of thinking. Akira and Eve seemed to be more friends than moms, which was awesome (my parents and I didn't have great relationships, so this was going to be easier to talk to them). And they didn't mind me cutting my hair, or being queer, another plus (my mom said I was confused more than once, which I didn't appreciate). While I thought this whole "adoption" think was going to be awful on every level, I was glad to find that it wasn't so bad. I could only hope that school would be as good as my new home life.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl assigned to show me around was already there, standing at the school enterance. Technically, she was leaning against the wall, scrolling through something on her phone. If the reflection in her galsses was anything to work on, she was looking at Tumblur.

Hold up, was that a Kataang fanart? Score! Whoever this girl was, she obviously had taste.

"Hey," I said, and immidiately cleared my throat.

Geez, Nat! You see a cute girl and your voice goes an octave higher?

"Oh, hi," she said. "My name is Dakota. You're Nataly?"

"Actually, I like Nat," I said. "And, uh, I .."

Dear God, save me! Why did I start that scentence?

"What?" She slipped her phone into a little pouch that hung from her shoulder. I would call it a purse, but that was really all it held, minus a few pencils and pens in the pocket.

"Uh, I'm nonbinary. If that makes sense."

"Yeah," she smiled, and nodded to the pins on my sweater. "Nonbinary pansexual, cool."

"Thanks," I said. "I mean, I'm a they/she, so if it's weird to call me anything else, you can just.. yeah."

"Nah, nah, nonbinarys are cool," she said. "Queers in general are cool and stuff."

I smiled. She was obviously nervous. Hell, I was, too, but she was a lot cuter than I was about it.

We kinda stood there for a second, looking at one another. Her eyes were ... something. And a lot of sparkle. There's no word for whatever it was, but rest assured, it was intense. I had to look away, clearing my throat.

"So, I should show you the school now?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

Okay, Dakota, girl with the intense eyes, here I come.

Not a long chapter, but the computer's about to die :(  
Sorry I haven't been as active! Due to a series of crazy local storms, the interet is only on for a few hours a day, and there's no telling when that will be fixed. Until then, I'll be in and out, but this story's one of my top two to get done.  
As always, flod my inbox with comments! I love hearing from everyone!  
Thanks,  
Nat


	3. Chapter 3

I've bee in foster care for nine years now. Closer to ten, really. I know by now that being the (queer) new kid is far from easy.

So why does everyone here seem so... nice?

It's actually cool, you know? Dakota -who I've mentally nicknamed Galaxy Green Eyes, of Galaxy Green for short - has introduced me to her friends, Cate and Kyra. Kyra introduced me to their other friends, Lizzie, Jayli, Owen, Fitz (I think that has something to do with his mother's last name?) and Trinity. Trin has introduced me to Lily, Angellica, McClain, and Ashton - who, I can tell, has bad vibes.

It looks like this friend group, as a graph, would be different from others. Other people have more of a pyramid, but this one's a curcle. The whole grade is friends with one another somehow. Eighth grade is a bubble. In it is the kids, split into subcategories. The group I've just joined, with Galaxy Green, is the "Not unpopular enough that nobody knows their name, but not popular enough to have everyone crushing." The girls and guys that probably would be popular if they had more money.

I decide I like this.

Sitting there at lunch, being introduced to everyone, they all just say hello and go to talking to their friends. It's not unkind, though, it's more of a "We won't pressure you, open up if you feel like it" vibe. I nod my head (which has an UDERCUT!!) to each of them, surveying the area. School food is mush, as predicted, so I don't eat it. Instead, it's pushed in front of me, while I survey people.

Usually, I feel like a creep doing this, but I don't today. I feel like kids here get it. They're all like, "Ok, go ahead. Look. You're new. You're curious. That's alright."

"Hey!" Lizzie says, so suddenly my head snaps to her. "Pride pins!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I say, smilng sheepishly as I look down at the pins. I'm a dork.

"That one's pan," Lizzie says. "What are the others?"

"Nonbinary and Asexual," I said.

"Wait," Jayli interrupted, "How are you pan and ace?"

"I can love any gender," I explained paitently. I've gone through this many time before. "Honestly, personality matters more to me than proouns ever will. The Asexual just means I just don't like doing any adult activities." I wrinkled my nose. "I'm honestly a little grossed out by the whole thing."

"Oh," Jayli said. I could tell from her blush, as well as they way she and Owen (a couple, apparently) froze up, that she wasn't ace.

"Well," Lizzie said, "I'm pan too!"

"We're like, half gay," Lily said.

"Umbrella term gay," Galaxy Green cut in, almost spitefully. (Most of the group, I noticed, somewhat iced Lily and Ashton out. I was curious, but respectful for privacy. Maybe I'd ask Galaxy Green sometime.)

"Right," Lily said. "Half of us are umbrella term gay."

"Cool," I said.

Lily flashed me a huge grin and showed me her teeth which were.... not a healthy color or allignment. And the front two were broken off into jagged triangles, like someone had pinched her and broken a knucle-sized hole in the middle of it. Not saying she was ugly, for politness' sake, but I will say that once she got some dental work done she could be a lot prettier.

"I'm bi, Lizzie is pan, Dakota -" she slapped the back of Galaxy Green's back, and the smaller girl immidiately recoiled, curling her back and shooting eye lazers at Lilly. I grab her waist by instint.

"Don't touch me," she hisses to Lily.

"Woah, woah, sorry," she said, holding her hands up.

She continued introducing me to all of the queer people, but all I heard was that Dakota - Galaxy Green - liked girls. I'm nonbinary.

Dammit.

After that, the only thing that I was remotely aware of was Galaxy Green curled into me backwards, how my hands were touching her fuzzy pink sweater that felt so nice, how her breathing was so rythmic and smooth and precise.

Eventually, I allowed my hands to relax, and she turned to the side again. One hand fell into my lap, the other was still on her waist. Did she not notice it? Did she not care that I had my arm around her back?

Did she like it?

Only time would tell.

I think we're doing mostly short chapters until my wifi's working normally. I don't want to write most of a chapter and have my wif jacked and lose all of my progress, if you know what I mean.

As always, comment and flood my inbox! I love hearing from all of you. If you have any cute suggestions, I'm all ears! While I do know where we're going to end and the basics for what's happening between all of that, I wanna know what you think should fill in the holes. Cute moments? Fights? Parites? Studying in secluded areas? I'm up for whatever (sfw) ideas you have to offer me!

Loves,  
Nat


End file.
